Aoi
by Saki11
Summary: Holding onto lingering emotions.


Aoi

One Shot

)()(

_CRASH!_

"Aaah!"

_THUD!_

Cecile ran into the laboratory hearing the commotion she feared the worst. Instead of seeing body parts she saw Suzaku holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding while Lloyd's tall lean body hovered over a broken vase.

"Suzaku are you okay?" Cecile asked clearly worried.

"Nnnh!" He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Lloyd it was an accident I didn't mean to knock it over but you didn't need to-"

"Hehe Cecile, seemed Suzaku is a quite the klutz." Lloyd glared at them like they were cockroachs. They sat there in eyes wide with shock, Cecile finally spoke.

"Come on Suzaku."

)()(

Cecile took Suzaku to the nearest bathroom.

"He might have broken your nose the blood isn't stopping."

"OW!" She quickly withdrew her hand from his nose.

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"Why did he hit me so hard? I didn't mean to."

"I have a theory."

"Theory?"

"Yes, he bought that vase after his engagement with Lady Milly."

)()(

_Lloyd and she were driving back from a meeting with the armed forces and other snobby aristocrats. Lloyd with a lazy gaze stared out his window watching things passing by them. When amidst the crowds something caught his eye._

_ "STOP!"_

_ With screeching tires the car came to a stop._

_ "Wah!"_

_ Cecile went flying forward while Lloyd opened the door running towards a store. She had never seen him react this way in the time she has been with him and was utterly shocked._

_ Cecile watched silently as Lloyd purchased a sea blue vase with gold floral designs. It was a few minutes before he returned with it wrapped. Lloyd was holding it tightly against his chest though he may not have noticed that he was doing that._

_ "Do we really have to go to another meeting?" He whined._

_ "Yes it has the utmost importance." Cecile said matter of fact._

_ "Every meeting does and yet it's just a bunch of nobles with heads full of power pretending to have an ounce of brains."_

_ "Ah~"_

_ "I just want to go back to my lab."_

_ "What about the vase?" She asked carefully._

_ "Vase...what vase?" He gave her a devilish smile._

_ "Umm well the-"_

_ "Driver we will be dropping Cecile at the meeting while we'll take a little trip."_

_ "Lloyd what are you planning?"_

_ "No need to worry Cecile."_

_ "Lloy-"_

_ "Don't you think it has most beautiful shade of blue?"_

_ "What?! Lloyd are you okay?"_

_ "Hahaha not even I know the answer to that."_

)()(

Cecile was driving the car back from the hospital.

"Ms. Cecile I don't understand what does this have to do with anything?"

"The blue color. At the moment I didn't realize why it looked familiar until later...the deep blue like the sea when the light hits it just right."

Suzaku was silent for a moment thinking looking at Cecile as she smiled his face lit up as everything came together for him.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

She giggled just slightly nodding his head.

"Who would have thought?"

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Lloyd? It's me Suzaku I have something for you."

"Come in."

"Suuzakuu!" He was crushed into a bear hug.

"Milly?"

"Hahaha I came by for an interview but you weren't here instead I find Lloyd trying to put together a broken vase oh your nose what happened?"

"Uuuh~"

"He tripped and fell while knocking over me favorite vase. Right Suzaku." Lloyd said giving Suzaku his sweetest smile.

"Um yea."

"What is that you have there, Suzaku?" Milly asked reaching for the package but Suzaku put it out of her reach.

"Oh um it's a replacement for the broken vase." He said shyly.

"A replacement?" Lloyd asked a little dubious, he walked towards them.

"Oh stop just because he didn't bring back pudding, let me see when I tried to help Lloyd put it back together he shooed me away." She made a hurt face then smiled devilishly with quick movements she snatched the package from Suzaki before Lloyd did.

"Oh no its look like you got the wrong one." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd you didn't even look at it." Milly smiled she ripped the packaging open.

"Don't you need to get an interview from our dearest?" Lloyd said as he tried to reach for the vase.

"That can-"

Silence followed.

"It's beautiful." She said finally throwing the wrapping aside.

Lloyd's turned his neck to the side clearly uncomfortable.

"What a wonderful blue Lloyd I can see why you like it so much."

Milly twirled around facing him. He stood there for a moment a small smile graced his lips he threw his arms up in a very flamboyant way.

"Nothing compares to the original."

)()(


End file.
